Many significant aspects of a person's facial features are related to the appearance of the person's eyes. It is, of course, well known to apply mascara or other lash thickeners by way of a brush or the like and to curl or crimp the eyelashes by using a device having a scissor or squeezing action to squeeze the lashes into place to create an evenly-projecting curled array of lashes along each eyelid. Unfortunately, the pressure of the crimping or curling device as it squeezes the lashes can have a tendency to break some of the lashes which then can result in a thinning of eyelashes when the original object is to increase the thickness of the lashes in order to highlight the eyes. The device also does not provide the separation of the lashes which enhances the appearance of length of the lashes. The known device also is difficult to operate and requires great care to ensure the capture of the eyelashes within its crimping aperture.